Accidental Love
by platypusgirl27
Summary: What's this? A Pripper story? That's right, I'm back! Anywho, Skipper and Private kiss accidentaly, and they try to figure out their true feelings. I rated it T for certain things I'm going to put in later. P.S. There is King Julien x Kowalski! (COMPLETE) EDIT: Ch 9 About the only fav thing well now I have more favs so I might edit that. (Probably not)
1. Ch 1 The Kiss

Skipper looked closely at his soldiers, Kowalski, Rico, and... Private. He sighed, his youngest soldier held a Lunacorn doll in his flippers. "Private.."

Private looked up, _Oh no, I'm in trouble again.. _he thought panicedly. "Y-yes Skippah?"

Skipper shook his head, _Why is he so... childish? _he thought with a frown. "Ugh.. why can't you act more like a man?" He asked, although he knew the answer already.

Kowalski suddenly speaks up, "Skipper, most penguins at this age, are like that."

"Walski, r'is 'ight." Rico agreed.

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Private..." he turned to the young penguin, "I have to talk to you.. alone."

Private nodded, placed his doll on the table, and followed Skipper into the lab.

* * *

Skipper turned to look at Private. _Ok, so, how do I say this? _"Um.. Private.. I-" He was cut off as Private, who had just took a step, fell forward, interlocking their beaks.

Private's blue eyes widened, as he stared into Skipper's sea-blue ones. It took them a few minutes to realize what was going on.

Skipper pulled away, his cheeks red. "So.." He muttered.

Private nodded slowly, his cheeks a deep crimson. "I'm just gonna.." He looked at the doorway, "Uh.." he quickly ran out the door.

Skipper sighed, he put his flipper to his mouth. _Why do I feel so.. No, I can't.. do i? _he thought, _Why did it feel.. _"No.." he muttered, "He's my soldier, I can't.."

* * *

Private walked around the zoo, thinking of what happened. He felt so terible, but at the same time, he wanted more. _His beak against mine.. _He stopped suddenly, "Why..?" he asked out-loud.

"Why what?"

Private jumped at the female voice. He turned to see Marlene, a brown otter, who was Skipper's girlfriend. "Marlene!" He gasped in shock, "Why? Oh, uh I was thinking about.."

Marlene climbed over the wall, and stood next to him. "Thinking about what?"

"Well.." Private paused, "Have you ever acidentely kissed someone, and now you're confused about it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Confused about loving them, about being _in_ love with them.." Private sighed.

Marlene looked at him in confusion, "Why would you ask?"

"Well.."

* * *

Skipper walked out of the lab blushing. All he could think of was Private. _I wonder if shivers went through him when our beaks met? Maybe not.._

"SKIPPER!"

"What?!" He said, turning to see who called his name. It was Kowalski.

"Skipper.. What happened?!" Kowalski asked, "I saw Private run out _blushing_! What did _you DO_?!" An angry aura surounded him.

Skipper held his flippers up and backed away. He never saw Kowalski this mad. "Hey, I didn't do anyt-"

"_Scudely, Wudely, Cute and Cuddly!" _

Kowalski and Skipper turned to see King Julien standing there smiling.

Skipper watched in shock, as Kowalski step toward RingTail with hearts in his eyes. _Hmm.. something fishie is going on here. _He thought.

"H-hi.." Kowalski said nervously, "I-is there something you need?"

"Yea, actually there is.." Julien stepped forward, and leaned toward Kowalski so his mouth was inches away from his ear (Do Penguins have one?) "I need someone to spend the rest of the day with me.." he whispered.

Kowalski shook with temptation. "Y-yes.." he whispered back.

Skipper walked out of HQ. He didn't want to listen to this, he wanted to know what he really felt.


	2. Ch 2 If I Do

"Wow so you and Skipper.." Marlene trailed off.

"Yea," Private quickly said, "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I kissed your boyfriend.."

"My _boyfriend_?"

"You don't date?" Private asked in shock, "But you spend a lot of time together.."

"Yea, but we don't."

"You don't?" Private asked again.

"Nope."

"Does that mean," he paused, "I can date him?"

"Yea," Marlene paused, "You _want _to date him?"

"I don't know," Private sighed, "I'm so confused.."

* * *

"Uh..King Julien.." Kowalski said nervously.

"Yes?"

"W-why, did you ask me to spend the day with you?"

"Because," Julien smiled, "I like you."

Kowalski's heart skipped beats, _Is he saying..? Does he? _he thought. "In what way do you mean _like_?"

"I.." Julien grinned, "What's the fun in telling you? You'll have to figure it out."

Kowalski blushed, _Why does he make me feel this way?_

* * *

Skipper shrugged it off. There was no way, he could ever be in love with his soldier. Could there? _No! _he thought, _I don't! But if I do.. _he pushed the thought away. "Checkmate!" he said smiling as he moved his piece.

"Damn you!" Yelled the chimp sitting in front of him, "You always win Skippah!"

"Oh come on! You know I don't _always_ win." Skipper smiled, "If you try a little harder, Merry, you might win.. _once_."

Merry rolled her eyes, "I never really liked chess, you know." she sighed, "I just wish I could win once!"

"Merry, I'm sure you will! You just need practice." he sighed, "I have to go.."

"Skippah, stay for awhile. You always run off after one game." she looked at him closely, "What's bothering ya?"

"Nothing." he said sternly.

"Really, why are you now blushing?"

"What!?" _I'm blushing? _he thought in panic, "Okay.. I'll tell you.." he sighed, "Me and Private... kissed.."

"Wow.. how was it?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know!" he snapped, "I've been thinking of him all day.." he sighed, "I think I.."

Merry shook her head, "You think you might love him." she picked up the two king peices, "You're not sure.. You kissed." she made the kings kiss, "But, you're unsure." the kings turned there backs on each other, "All you have to do, is figure it out. Do you love him or not?" she put down the pieces, and looked at Skipper.

Skipper shrugged, "What's the point?" he sighed, "Either way, he won't feel the same."

* * *

Kowalski sighed, "Of all the things I had to do, this is the weirdest possible thing!" he said dramacticly.

"Oh, stop complaining," Julien frowned, "You're just rubbing my feet."

"But, why did I have to do it?" he said madly, "Why can't someone else do it?"

"You're the only one I can trust," Julien smiled.

Kowalski looked up and into Julien's eyes, "You trust me?"

"Yea.."

Kowalski stood up and leaned toward Julien. Julien's eyes widened. Kowalski placed his flippers on either side of Julien. Slowly he pushed his beak to his lips.

Julien slowly wrapped his arms around Kowalski's neck.


	3. Ch 3 Truth and Lies

Private walked up to Skipper. "Uh.. Skippah.."

"Yea?"

"About what happened.."

"What?" Skipper looked at Private madly.

"I.. about it.. I wanna say.."

"That you don't like me that way?" Skipper snapped.

"No, I-"

"I understand!" Skipper shouted, "I'm not good enough for you?!"

"No, I wanted to-"

"What?!"

"I wanted to know if you felt.." Private trailed off.

"Toward you?!" Skipper laughed, "I never would like you. I never liked you. In fact I hate you!"

Private gasped, his heart breaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He ran out of the HQ.

Skipper turned away. _Why did I say that?_ he thought sadly, _I didn't mean that.. _

* * *

Private got over it quickly. He acted like it never happened, but once in awhile he would think of their kiss.

* * *

Skipper looked at his soldiers. "Today boys, I have to prepare for the deadliest mission. I want you to not di-"

"What do you mean by 'I'?" Kowalski asked, "Are we not going with you?"

Skipper sighed, "It's to dangerous, I'm not going to risk your lives."

"But, Skippah," Private spoke up, "You will be risking your life."

"I know," Skipper said turning away, "I wouldn't live with myself if you die because of me.."

* * *

_How long? I've been training for weeks! I can't stand this! _Skipper layed in his bunk looking upward. Dr. Blowhole hasn't shown himself. Skipper was worried, what was Blowhole's plan? _Try_ to melt the North Pole again? Kidnap Ringtail? _Private.. Woah! Where did that come from? Why did I think of him? Wait. Kidnap.. Private.. Oh.. _

Skipper got out of his bunk, and looked at Private. He layed in his bunk fast asleep. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping. _Skipper began stroking his head. "You know, Private.. I never meant what I said.." he whispered, "I thought you were.. turning me down.." he looked up realizing it, "I only said those things because I thought you were.. regecting me.."

He pulled his flipper back, shock filling him. He backed away and hit the wall. _I-I.. I do.. Private.. I.. _"Love you.."


	4. Ch 4 The Decision

Skipper blushed everytime Private came near him. He couldn't stand near Private for to long.

Private took full notice of this behavior, _He's acting so strangely.. Is it me? Did I say something? And Kowalski, he stays away from his lab alot more. He's mostly around King Julien. And Rico, he is speaking alot more. What is going on?!_

* * *

Kowalski sat next to Julien. They been dating for weeks, but not once did Kowalski try to make a move.

Taking a deep breath, Kowalski took Julien's hand in his. Julien looked at him in shock. "I know, we never held hands before.. I-"

Julien cut him off with his lips. He pulled back to look into Kowalski's eyes. "Stop talking." he grinned, "I wanna have fun.." He pushed Kowalski to the ground.

Kowalski licked his lips, "Let's get messy.." he pushed his beak to Julien's lips, and increased the pressure.

* * *

Private ran his hand along the wall as he walked. _Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico, they all are acting strange. And.. I love him.. Skippah, he's in my dreams.. even my nightmares, he's there to save me._

Private stopped outside the Otter exhibit, the home of Marlene. _Maybe she can help. _He looked over the wall and his heart sank. Skipper stood next to Marlene, talking to her. _He's probably asking her out.. And she said yes.. And he's happy.._

* * *

"So you won't tell him?" Skipper asked again.

"Of course I won't tell him," Marlene replied.

"Whew.. thanks I-"

"You will,"

"What?!" Skipper said in panic, "I can't tell him! I will never tell him!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "If you don't I will!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." Marlene said walking away.

"Stop!" Skipper yelled causing Marlene to stop and turn, "I'll do it.. tomorrow.."

* * *

Private shook with temptation, for today was Valentine's Day. He also dreaded it, because yesterday he thought he saw Skipper asking Marlene out. _Maybe it was just a mis-understanding.. I doubt it though.. But Marlene said she wasn't into him.._

He shook his head, it didn't matter right now. What mattered was Skipper. He stood on his tiptoes to reach his bunk, he looked under his pillow and pulled out a small heart. It was the valentine he made for Skipper. _I'm gonna give it to him, he'll realize I love him, we'll get married, and live happily ever after. _"Squeeee!"

"Private, stop giggling like a naughty school girl."

Private turned to see Skipper. "Skipper!" he quickly hid the valentine behind his back, "I.."

"Speechless?" Skipper asked walking toward him.

Private backed up against the wall.

Skipper had Private pinned. "Private I-" he didn't finish as he found himself lying on the floor, and then he blacked out.


	5. Ch 5 Flash Mob

Skipper awoke in his bunker, with an icepack on his head.

"Good your awake."

Skipper turned to see Kowalski, "What happened?" he looked around, "Where's Private?"

Kowalski looked down sadly, "He.. was kidnapped.."

Skipper's eyes widened, "Who?!" he demanded, "Who would dare take my love?!" he gasped, did he just say that?

Kowalski raised an eyebrow before saying, "Dr. Blowhole.. he left this.." he held out a note.

Skipper took it and read it. It said:

_Dear Pen-Gu-ins,_

_I have kidnapped your precious items Skipper; Your furry girlfriend and the small puff-ball. If you want them back come to my lair and surrender. You don't want to know what I'll do If you don't.._

_Evil Laughter, Dr. Blowhole_

Skipper growled, not at the fact that they were kidnapped, but the fact that he called Private a 'Puff-ball'. "When I get my flippers on him, I'll.."

"We don't have long, we have to make a plan." Kowalski cut in, "We ha-"

"I'll surrender, like he said.."

"Skipper that's suicide!" Kowalski yelled in shock, "We don't know what he has planned!"

"I'll risk my own life to save Private.." Skipper said, climbing out of his bunk. He took the icepack off his head and placed it on the table.

Kowalski's eyes softened, "You love him, don't you?"

Skipper nodded sadly, "I can't live without him.."

Kowalski smiled as Julien came to mind. _He loves him as much as I love Julien.._ he thought before saying, "We can't go alone," he grinned, "Let's go get us a Flash Mob."

Skipper laughed before giving him a thumbs up (How?)

* * *

Skipper looked out at the only animals that cared enough to show up. There was Merry, Rico, Ringtail, Kowalski, and himself.

Kowalski tried to reason with Julien, "It may be dangerous! You can't come!"

"I can take care of myself!" Julien said, crossing his arms.

"Julien.." Kowalski said sadly, "I don't want to loose you.."

"Kowalski.."

"I never loved someone so much, in my entire life." he paused to take Julien's hand, "I don't want to loose that.."

Julien smiled, "You won't.." he leaned forward, so their forheads touched, "I'm never leaving.. I love you too.."

Kowalski's eyes filled with tears, "I wouldn't be able to handle that.."

"That's why I'm here.." Julien's voice turned to a whisper, "Kiss me.."

Kowalski slowly put his beak to Julien's lips. _I'll spend the rest of my life with you.. _he thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, I heard this was going to be a Flash Mob, can we dance now?" Merry asks suddenly.

Skipper laughed, "No, this isn't a Flash Mob. We are going to save Marlene and.. Private." he let out a deep sigh, "Ahem, maybe we'll dance afterwards."

Merry gave him a thumbs up and a wink, "I'm behind you all the way!"

Skipper gave her a fake smile, "Good." he said without meaning it. _I don't want her to get hurt.. _he thought, _I-_

"Me 'oo!" Rico said holding a stick of TNT, "Kaboom!"

Skipper sighed, "Is Ringtail.." he trailed off when he saw Ringtail and Kowalski kissing, "Those two.." he smiled, _Me and Private will.. _he frowned, _What am I thinking? He will never kiss me! I'm not his type.. _

* * *

Private didn't need to see, to know where he was. He knew he was kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole. He knew he was strapped to a metal wall. He knew he was scared. _I need Skippah! _He thought sadly, _Skippah.. _He began to sob quietly.

"W-who's there?" a voice, he remembered, called from the darkness.

_Isn't that.. _"Marlene?" he asked.

"Private?" Marlene asked back.

"Yes! It's me! Where are you?"

"I don't know.."

Private then heard struggling, "Marlene, stop! You can't escape!"

"Why not?"

"The straps seem to be made of metal.." Private paused, "I don't think we're strong enough."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait.."


	6. Ch 6 Into the Lair

Skipper, followed by Rico, Kowalski, Ringtail, and Merry, sneaked around on an island. It was very quiet, _Too quiet.._ Skipper thought, holding up his flipper to stop his team. "Don't move.." he whispered. Seconds passed, then they heard a twig snap. Motioning them not to follow, he stepped forward cautiously. He expected something to jump out of the bushes that surounded him, but nothing happened.

Still not trusting it, he picked up a stone. He tossed it toward the snap of the twig came from. A huge rock fell onto where the stone landed. "That's what I thought, boobytraps.." he turned toward his team, "Watch your step.."

Merry stepped forward, "I think I can get us through this." she grinned, "Watch me.." without another word, she did a flip over Skipper.

Skipper smiled, "Lead us, then.."

Merry nodded, before motioning the team, including Skipper, to follow her. She ran with them at her heels, she did flips over traps, in mid-air she cut down a net-trap that captured an innocent animal. She finaly stopped in front of the mountain that was in the midle of the island. "You sure this is his lair?" she asked Skipper.

"Yea," he replied, "He, usually, has lairs in mountains, or volcanoes or.." he stopped, "Kowalski analysis!"

Kowalski stepped forward holding a notepad and pencil, "Well Skipper cracking the code to get in," he said scribbling away, "It would take weeks-"

"Or," Merry said cutting in, "We kick it." she quickly kicked the mountain, causing a part of the wall to slide inward.

"Oh.." Kowalski muttered madly, "If you don't want to do it the Science way.."

Skipper motioned them to follow him in.

* * *

"Stop struggling! You can't escape!" Dr. Blowhole shouted at a squirming Private.

"No!" Private shouted back, "I will not let you keep me prisoner!"

"Private.." Marlene said trying to calm him.

"What can you do?" Blowhole asked laughing.

"I-" Private paused, _What can I do? _he thought, _Skippah.. _"Skippah! I know he will come and save me!"

"Private!" Marlene yelled again.

"What!?" Blowhole and Private yelled in usion.

"He's right.."

"What?" Private asked.

"We can't escape.." Marlene sighed, "No one will come and save us. We're on our own.."

"But, Skippah-"

"He isn't coming!" Marlene yelled, "He'll never come!"

"No.." Private whispered tears coming to his eyes.

"What did you expect?" Blowhole taunted, "That your precious Skipper will come and save you? Even I wouldn't want to save you!"

Private broke down into sobs.

Blowhole was shocked, "Hey, hey," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh what the heck! Making a child cry, it makes me look evil! Ha!"

_Skippah.. I need you.. _Private thought, as he looked up at Blowhole.

* * *

"Careful.." Skipper whispered as he took quick and cautious steps, down the hallway, "Why did he make the walls and floor metal?" he thought out-loud.

"It's to make the lair not easy to destroy." Kowalski answered, "Only an explosion will bring this place down."

"Kaboom?" Rico asked.

"No.." Skipper stopped suddenly.

"Why-"

"Shh.." Skipper stood still listening closely, and then he heard it; a scooter! It was coming from the left hallway. "Hide!"

Everyone hid against the wall, while Skipper watched to see who it was. He growled; Dr. Blowhole.

Dr. Blowhole was talking to a lobster that walked beside him. "Keep watch of the prisoners.." he told it, "We don't want the cry baby and the otter to get away do we?"

"No sir!" the lobster said.

"Good.." the dolphin said as they passed Skipper and them.

Skipper frowned, "He is not a cry baby.." he looked after Blowhole making sure he was gone, before leading them down the left hallway. "Where he keeps the prisoners should be, ah! Bingo!" he stopped infront of a tall metal door. "Rico will you do the honors?" He asked stepping back.

Rico barfed up a rocket launcher, he used it to shoot the door down.

* * *

Private watched as the door fell inward hitting the floor loudly. He watched as a smokebomb roll into the room and explode, filling the doorway with smoke. A figure stood in the doorway, Private couldn't quite tell who it was, but whoever it was, they seemed familiar.

"Ready to be rescued?"

Private knew that voice, "Skippah?"

"Aw! You even sound cute when your scared!" Skipper paused, "Ahem, let's get you out of those restraints." he walked into the barely lit room, taking out a paperclip he began working on the straps. "So, Private about what I was going to say in HQ.."

"Skippah, please tell me somewhere else, I don't want _a certain someone _to over hear!" Private said looking toward Marlene.

"Oh, come on! You're still mad about that!" Marlene snapped.

"What happened?" Skipper asked.

"She said you weren't coming to save us!"

Skipper shook his head, "Don't listen to her.." he placed his flipper on Private's cheek, "I'll always come to save you, I'll never leave you alone.."

Private blushed, "Oh Skippah.."

Skipper pulled his flipper back quickly, his cheeks red. He finished freeing Private.

Private gripped the wall, not wanting to fall off. "Uh.. Skippah.."

Skipper rolled his eyes, before putting his flippers on Private's waist, and helped him down. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, before Skipper pulled his flippers away and got Marlene down. He then led them out into the hallway where the team were getting surounded by lobsters.

Skipper instantly jumped into the battle next to Kowalski, "Kowalski analysis! Do we have a chance?"

"Based on how many lobsters and- Julien!" Kowalski jumped forward to protect Julien.

"Skippah!"

"Priv-" Skipper didn't finish as he was swarmed.


	7. Ch 7 Escape the Tragedy

Skipper awoke strapped to a metal wall next to Merry, who was still unconcious. On his other side was Rico, and Kowalski. Both of them were awake and squirming. "Boys-"

"Good you're awake.." Dr. Blowhole said leaning toward Skipper, "Are you ready for the show?"

"What show?" Skipper spat.

"The death of the fuzz-ball, of course." the dolphin replied.

"Private?"

"Yes.. you get to watch him die.."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really? Prepare to watch him.." he pushed a button causing an area to light up, showing Private wrapped in chains hanging from the cieling, "get eaten by a leaopard seal!" he pushed another button and lit up the tank under Private that held the seal.

Private's eyes met the seal's eyes. He instantly recognized her as the seal he helped get back to Antarctica, Hunter. He could tell she recognized him too, by her smile. "Hunter.." he whispered.

"You ready to watch him die?" Blowhole asked again, more viciously this time.

"You will not hurt him!" Skipper snapped.

"Wanna bet on that?" he asked, as he pressed the button that began to lower Private.

"You ready to do our thing?" Private asked as he got close to her.

"You know I am." Hunter said, before tearing Private out of the chains.

Skipper's heart sank, "No.." he whispered, his eyes widened.

Hunter shook Private back and forth, before throwing him out of the tank and across the room at the control panel.

Blowhole gasped in horror, "What? How?"

Private looked at the controls, before pressing two buttons; the first button was to open a whole in the bottom of Hunter's tank so she can swim away, the second button was to unlock the straps.

Hunter waved goodbye to Private before diving down into the sea.

Blowhole growled, "Mark my words, pen-Gu-ins! I will be back! Oh and to make sure you don't survive, the lair will colapse." he laughed maniacly.

They watched him escape in an escape capsul. "I think it's a good idea to _get out of here as quick as we can_!" Skipper yelled.

Everyone began scrambling for the exit. Rocks fell down around them, they tryed to dodge them all.

Private fell down, feeling pain in his left leg. "Skippah!" he called desperately.

Skipper turned around, seeing him laying there "Go on I'm staying with him!" he told the others, before he ran over to Private. The others ran ahead.

"I think I twisted my ankle.. Help.."

Skipper put Private's arm around his shoulders and helped him toward the exit. He knew they weren't gonna make it, but he kept on going.

They didn't make it. The rocks tumbled down and the dust fell.

* * *

Skipper sat up and looked around him, they were close to the exit. _Me and Private could've- Where's Private?! _he thought in panic.

"You okay Skippah?"

Skipper looked straight at the person in front of him; Merry. "Yea.. I'm fine.. Where's Private?"

Merry frowned, "I don't know.. he-"

"Merry! We found him!"

Skipper turned toward where Kowalski and Ringtail were. He stood up slowly and a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Ow!" he yelled out.

"Skippah you have to rest you can't-"

"No!" Skipper yelled as he began to limp toward Kowalski and Ringtail, "I'm not going to rest when there's a chance that-" his voice faltered as he saw Private laying there, not moving, "Private..Oh Private.." He fell to his knees in front of his body and began to sob, "I... never got to tell you... I never... wanted this... I-I wanted... to be... with you..." Skipper paused to pull Private into his arms, so his head would lay on Skipper's chest, "I... loved you... but now you... are gone..." he stopped speaking and buried his head into Private's shoulder.

"Oh, Skippah.. don't cry.. I'm alright.."

Skipper pulled back in shock. When he saw the blue eyes, he loved so much, he smiled. "Oh, Private.. I thought you were gone.."

"I'm not Skippah.." Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper, "Please don't get mad at me.."

"Why would I?" Skipper asked, acepting the hug.

"Because.. It's my fault.. If I didn't twist my-"

"It's not your fault.. It's mine.. I shouldn't have let my guard down.. Private I-"

"Enough talking!" Marlene cut in, "We have to get home."

Skipper nodded, took one last look at Private, and helped him get up. "To the exit.." he said chuckling, "For sure this time.."

* * *

"Tell him!" Marlene said to Skipper, "It has been weeks since the kidnapping! He needs to know.."

"I.. can't," Skipper looked away sadly, "I can't stand the thought of regection.."

"He won't regect you," she smiled.

"How do you know?" he asked with a frown, "He may say no to me and then laugh in my face!" his eyes widened, "Do you think he would?"

"Skipper, stop being paranoid." she replied, "Just tell him, it'll be alright.."

"I don't know Marlene.."

"Hey, you can trust me.." the otter said taking his flipper in her paw, "I promise he will feel the same way.."

Skipper smiled, "If you say so.." he pulled his flipper away, "Uh.. will a kiss work?"

"Of course it will!"


	8. Ch 8 Operation Pripper Begins

Skipper took a deep breath before entering HQ. He gasped, seeing it was in chaos. Things were thrown about the room. Papers litered the floor, and their table was knocked over.

Kowalski ran back and forth, trying to escape Private, who was the one who made the mess.

"Kowalski! What is going on here?" Skipper yelled.

"Private can't find his Lunacorn doll, so he is wrecking HQ!" Kowalski yelled, as he dodged a book that was thrown at him.

"Hmm.." Skipper looked about the room. He finaly saw the doll in Private's bunk under his pillow. Quickly he grabbed it, "Private!" he called loudly, "Looking for something?"

"Yes I-" Private stopped seeing what was in Skipper's flippers, "My Lunacorn! You found it!" he ran over and took it from him, "Thanks.." he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Skipper on the cheek.

Skipper blushed, "Your welcome.." he said nervously.

"Oh, what were you going to tell me?" Private asked cutely, "You know, back on the island."

"I.. it was nothing important.."

"Oh.." Private frowned in disapointment, "I was hoping you would.."

"Sorry Private," Skipper quickly said, "I have to go," he kissed Private on the cheek before leaving HQ.

Private blushed, "Oh Skippah.."

* * *

"You didn't?!" Marlene asked, "What happened?"

"I couldn't.." Skipper paused, "He kissed me on the cheek.."

"Oh.." she sighed, "It was to much for you?"

Skipper nodded, "I helped him find his Lunacorn.. It's stupid isn't it?"

"What?"

"A tough leader, like me, is to scared to tell his crush his feelings.. Isn't that stupid?"

Marlene shook her head, "It's normal, everyone goes through that.. But some are more confident than others. For example, you have confidence issues, while.. Rico, is confident toward 'Mrs. Perky'. You understand?"

"But.. I feel like I'm weak.."

"Come on Skipper, your not weak.. we all know that.." she smiled.

"Yea.." he smiled, "I guess I can do it.. if.."

"If?"

"If we are having a romantic dinner.."

"Ugh! Another 'If' what about your other 'If', did that work?"

"I got knocked out when I was about to tell him.."

"Well, don't get knocked out this time.."

* * *

Kowalski called a meeting of Julien, Merry, Marlene, and Skipper. "Okay I called you all here for Operation: Pripper."

"Pripper?" Skipper asked.

"It's your name and Private's name put together." Kowalski replied.

"What about Skivate? Skivate is way cooler."

"The name doesn't matter!" Kowalski snapped, "Let's forget the name and get back to the mission in general?"

"Okay.. So what is 'Operation: Priper'?" Merry asked.

"Our plan is to set up a romantic dinner for Private and Skipper.." Marlene replied.

"Uh, why am I here?" Skipper asked.

"Oh yea.." Kowalski said before shoving Skipper out of the HQ.

* * *

_Seriously? _Skipper thought as he walked around the zoo, _They kicked me out, because-_

"Skippah!"

Skipper stopped and turned to see Private.

"Hey! Kowalski told me that you wanted to meet me at the Souvenir Shoppee, and I was on my way there, then I found you! It looks like you are going there too!" Private rambled, nervously.

Skipper smiled, "Yea, I wanted to meet you," he lied, "I have a surprise for you.. I was gonna meet you there, but.." he trailed off.

"Ooh, Skippah! Why don't we go together!"

Skipper grabbed Private's flipper, "Let's go then!" he quickly led Private to the Shoppee.

* * *

"Put the roses on the table. Remember the rose petals have to be in the shape of a heart." Merry comanded, as she walked around looking over what they were doing, "Uh, Julien, honey they are Penguins, they don't eat Mangos."

"Well they should, Mangos are delicious!" Julien said as he carried his Mangos away.

"Anywho.. Hey! The rose petals go around the table! Fix it! Kowalski, a romantic song, try.. _Just A Kiss _by Lady Antebellum, that's a good one."

"Uh.. Merry? What happens if after the date, Alice finds all this?"

"Oh.. hmm.. Well don't worry about that." Merry replied, "Good, you fixed the petals." she looked up, "Hmm.. the hearts hanging from the cieling are... _perfect_! Now-"

"Skipper and Private are here!" Kowalski yelled.

"Okay run out the back door, and please do not mess anything up!" Following Merry's instructions, one by one, the animals run out.


	9. Ch 9 I Love You

Skipper pushed open the door, and walked in. _Wow! _he thought, _They- I mean I put alot of effort into this. _

Private gasped, the decorations were perfect. In the midle of the room was a table with a white table cloth. On the table were two plates oposite of each other and small vase with a single rose in it. Around the table was rose petals shaped in a heart. Hung above the table were pink glittery hearts. On the otherside of the room was a boom box that was playing only one song.

"May I take you to your seat?" Skipper asked holding out his flipper.

"Yes, please.." Private said, before slowly taking Skipper's flipper.

Skipper led him to his seat and helped him into it. He then he went over to his seat and sat down. He looked down at his plate and smiled, "Looks like we're having sushi for dinner."

"Yea.." Private said nervously, "Would you call this a date?" he blurted out.

Skipper, who had shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth, swallowed quickly, "A d-date? Uh.. yes.."

Private blushed, "I like the thought of being on a date with you.."

"Me too.." Skipper replied smiling.

Private began eating his sushi slowly, "Uh.. Skippah can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything.."

"A soldier has a crush on his comandor and he wants to tell him but he's not sure if it's just puppy love or real love, what should he do?"

"If he felt that the love was real, he should tell him."

_"It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe"_

Private nodded, while he looked down at his plate. He could barely breath right now. _Should I tell him? _he thought looking up, _His smile.. _

_"Caught up in your smile"_

_Come on Skipper! Tell him something! _"Uh.. Private can I tell you something?"

"Yes.." Private said smiling.

_"I've never opened up to anyone"_

"I've always acted like the tough and strong one, but the truth is.. I'm not, I'm scared of everything. Needles scare me! Needles! Who is scared of needles?!" Skipper sighed, "I'm scared of.. getting my heart broken.. I always try not to fall in love, but.. a certain someone captured my heart.." _What?! You idiot! That was the wrong thing to say!_

"Oh Skippah," Private said standing up, "I never thought you felt that way.."

Skipper shook his head, "I never told anyone.." he stood up and held out his flipper, "D-do you wanna dance?"

"Of course I do.." Private said letting Skipper lead him to the dance-floor.

Skipper pulled Private close, as they began to slow dance.

Private layed his head on Skipper's chest, and closed his eyes. He listened to Skipper's heartbeat.

_"So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms"_

_Tell him.. He needs to know.. _Skipper thought, _He's everything to me, he needs to know that.._

_I wish this will never end, _Private thought smiling, _Just kiss me please.._

"Private can I tell you something?"

Private pulled back to look into Skipper's eyes, "Of course you can.."

"For weeks I wanted to tell you.." Skipper blushed, "I-I... I..." _Just tell him! _he thought, _He will feel the same! _"I... I love you..."

"Skippah..." Private whispered, tears coming to his eyes, "I feel the same!"

Skipper smiled, "Then, let me do what I wanted to do for a long time.." he pushed his beak against Private's and pulled him close, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, Skippah.." Private moaned.

* * *

Skipper and Private walked into HQ holding flippers. "Hey Skipper! Hey Private!" Kowalski greeted them, then seeing their flippers he grinned, "Ooh, what you two been doing?" he chuckled.

Skipper grinned, "Well," he looked at Private, "it's official, I have a cute, adorable boyfriend.." he nuzzled Private to prove his point.

Private giggled, "Skippah, don't do this in front of him.." he paused, "And besides I'm not cute.."

Skipper gasped, "How can you say that? You are the cutest penguin I know!"

"What about Manfredi?" Private whispered.

Kowalski gasped, before running to his lab, not wanting to be apart of it.

"Manfredi?" Skipper asked, "Compared to you he is nothing.."

Private looked up into Skipper's eyes, "Do you mean that?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do.." Skipper said sincerely, "He isn't as important to me as you are.."

Private blushed, "I'm important?" he smiled, "Skippah.. I want you to know.. your important to me too.."

Skipper nuzzeled Private again, "Hey.." he whispered, "You wanna cuddle?"

Private nodded blushing, "Maybe.."

Skipper took Private's flipper and led him to his bunk, where Skipper held Private in his arms. Private layed his head on Skipper's chest and closed his eyes. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Weeks later in the winter, Private and Skipper took a walk through the park. Snow covered the ground like a white blanket.

Private had a red scarf around his neck, while Skipper had a blue one. They walked flipper in flipper, just listening to the stillness of the world and the crunch of the snow under their webeded feet.

Skipper pulled his flipper away and wrapped it around Private, pulling him close. He grinned. "You cold?"

Private smiled. "A little.." he paused, "Are you?"

"Me?!" Skipper gasped dramacticly, "Of course not! I never get cold.." he grinned, "Not when you're around.."

Private blushed, "Oh Skippy, you know that's not true.."

"Oh, it's true," he grinned, "And I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"Okay I'll stop," Private grinned, "_Skippy_!"

"That's it!" Skipper yelled as he began chasing Private through the park.

Private laughed all the way, untill he stopped to catch his breath by a great oak. He froze as someone wrapped their flippers around his waist. He turned to see who it was, he relaxed seeing it was Skipper.

Skipper kissed Private's neck -causing Private to moan- before whispering, "No one runs from Skippy," he grinned, "Okay, _Cuddly_?"

"I won't Skippah," Private whispered nervously, "I'm sorry.." tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Private," Skipper pulled him closer, "I wasn't serious.."

"Oh.." Private muttered, wipeing away his tears, "Why did you call me Cuddly?"

"Because you are," Skipper squeezed Private, "I could lay with you in my flippers all night.." he blushed realizing how wierd that sounded, "Because you are soft and small, perfect to sleep with!" He blushed again, it sounded wierder, "I..I should stop talking now.."

Private giggled, "Who's getting tongue-tied now?"

Skipper blushed, "Very funny.." he went back to that time;

_Private walked nervously over to Skipper. "Uh Skippah,"_

_Skipper looked at Private and smiled, "What's up?"_

_"Well.." Private looked down at his feet, "After our date, you called me your boyfriend.. and I thought we weren't actually dating, we just went on a date and-"_

_Skipper interupted, "Private please get to the point."_

_"I wanted to know, if you wanted to.. You know to get busy," Skipper's eyes widened, and Private quickly said, "I don't mean being in a room alone, and doing certain things.." he blushed at the thought of it, "What I meant was, if you wanted to become bros, not like brothers, I meant-"_

_Skipper interupted again, "You don't have to be tongue-tied, you can tell me anything."_

_"Okay.. I was wondering if you wanted to.. be my boyfriend.." Private looked up nervously. Even though he knew Skipper loved him, he was still scared that Skipper would say no._

_"Hmm.." Skipper paused to think, he caught Private's eye, and smiled, "Of course I do!"_

_Private jumped forward wrapping his flippers around Skipper, "I'm happy that you said yes.." he whispered._

_Skipper acepted the hug, and whispered back, "I'm happy.. to be with you.."_

Skipper snapped back to reality, as Private leaned in to kiss him. "Not so fast," He said putting his flipper up. Private sighed dejectedly. Skipper continued, "You can't just kiss me, when I'm-" He was interupted by Private crashing his beak against Skipper's. Skipper closed his eyes and joined in. He wrapped his flippers around Private's waist, while Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck.

Private gripped Skipper tight and allowed him to pick him up. With his legs being held up by Skipper's flippers, Private was pushed against the tree and their kissing became fierce.

Skipper pulled back. He ripped off Private's scarf, and started kissing his neck. Private moaned, and his grip around Skipper's neck tightened.

Skipper kissed along Private's neck, kissed his cheek, then pushed his beak against Private's. He shoved his tongue inside, and began thrashing about.

Private's eyes widened. This was _so_ new to him! He and Skipper never done this before! _French kissing? _he thought panicedly, _What do I do?_ He quickly did what he thought he was supposed to do; he used his tongue to attack the invador.

Skipper slowly brought this to the ground. He climbed ontop of Private and continued the make-out session. He began to touch Private everywhere gently with his flippers.

Private melted under his touch.

Skipper pulled back and looked down at Private. He moved his flippers, untill they were on Private's stomache.

Private looked at them nervously.

Skipper slowly moved his flipper downward, Private quickly stopped him.

"I'm not ready for that, Skippah.." he whispered.

Skipper nodded. He sighed, _Did I just really ruin the mood? _he thought, _Am I that much of an idiot?_

"Uh Skippah.." Private muttered, snapping Skipper out of his thoughts, "We can continue.. if you want.."

Skipper smiled at Private's cuteness. He cupped Private's cheek, and began caressing it. "Private I have an order for you." He said sternly.

Private's heart sank, _I'm in trouble! _he thought, _What did I do? _"W-what is it S-Skippah?" he asked stuttering nervously.

Skipper smiled, "Don't stop being cute!"

Private's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled, "I promise! I cross my heart," he crossed his heart, "hope to fly," he flapped his flippers like a bird, "stick a cupcake in my eye!" he covered his left eye, ending his promise.

Skipper laughed, "Where did you get that? 'The Lunacorns'?"

Private blushed, "My Little Pony.." he muttered.

Skipper tilted his head, "What was that?"

Private muttered it again, "My Little Pony."

Skipper sighed. He leaned close, and removed his flipper from Private's cheek. Their beaks were an inch apart, "Let me explain something to you," he whispered kindly, "It doesn't mind me if you watch shows for kids. Look I know you're a kid. It's what kids do. And I'm fine with it. Don't be scared to tell me about the shows you watch."

"B-but Skippah, you always say you want me to be manly, and not-"

Skipper interupted, "I know I said that, but I never quite meant it. I always liked your cute and naive side. I don't want you to change that," he smiled, "I like it.."

Private's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Skippah.." he whispered, "Please tell me about what else you like.."

Skipper smiled, "What's not to like?" he paused, "I like how you blush when I compliment you." at this Private blushed, "I like how you dance. I like how you have your own calm song.."

_"When you feel an anger wiggle, calm it with a jolly giggle!" _Private sang out proudly.

_"And when your blood starts to rise, hide it with a smile disguise!" _Skipper sang off key.

"You sing wonderfuly Private.." Skipper said backing up, and sat criss-crossed in front of him.

Private sat up, also sitting criss-crossed. He wrapped his scarf back around his neck before saying, "I can't sing Skippah.."

"Don't say that.." Skipper took Private's flipper in his, "Never bring yourself down like that.."

Private nodded, "I know I shoudn't Skippah, but.. I just don't feel important," he paused sadly, "Like I don't belong in the team!"

Skipper grabbed Private's scarf and yanked him forward roughly. "Do not SAY that!" He yelled.

Private squeaked in fear.

"I NEVER want to hear that come out of your mouth again! Understood?!"

Private whimpered.

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes.." Private whispered before bursting out in tears.

Skipper pulled Private into his flippers. "Shh.." he whispered sweetly, "Don't cry.. I love you so much.. I never wanted to hear you say that.." he kissed Private on the forehead, "You are very important to this team and I-"

Private snored, interupting Skipper.

Skipper's eyes widened, _He fell asleep? _he thought, _Well, I don't want to wake him, so.. _He leaned back against the tree. His eyelids began to droop. He fell into a deep sleep full of dreams with Private and.. rainbows.

* * *

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to _ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt_. This fanfictioner is the only one who actually favorited this story, which means alot to me! Thanks Natty! I love ya, and ya stories! Thanks for reading! And Review!**


	10. Ch 10 I Will Never Leave You

_Skipper looked down at Private who was laying down with his head in Skipper's lap. They sat on a white and red checkered blanket in a pretty meadow. Unicorns were grazing by a group of pink heart shaped flowers. _

_Above Skipper was a double rainbow. Two unicorns ran side by side along them. Skipper watched them in amazement. They soon disapeared beyond a group of clouds. _

_A blue butterfly flew around Skipper, before landing on the tip of Private's beak. Private giggled at the sight of the butterfly._

_Skipper smiled. One day, he thought, I'll make him mine.. Private caught Skipper's eye and sat up._

_"Skippah.." Private whispered getting closer, "Can I tell you something.."_

_"Yea.."_

_"I-"_

**"SKIPPER!"**

Skipper sat up quickly, and hit the top of his bunk. Rubbing his head he climed out of bed and looked around wondering what the comotion was.

**"SKIPPER!"**

The same voice yelled his name again, but he knew where it was coming from; Topside. Climbing up the ladder and out the hatch, he saw chaos going about the zoo. Looking for the source of it, he found Private curled up in a ball with his Lunacorn doll in his flippers. "Private.." Skipper whispered nudgeing Private with his beak.

Private looked up, seeing it was Skipper he burst into tears and wrapped his flippers around Skipper. "Oh Skippah!" He cried into his shoulder, "I was so scared!"

"Shh.. Private, can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Kowalski was working on his invention, and it exploded!"

"_Invention?! _What invention?"

"It was a Hyper-Charge!" Kowalski yelled running toward them.

"English please!" Skipper snapped.

"It makes anyone who gets shot by it hyper. It sucks how it exploded, I was almost done with it to and I-"

"Was anyone near the explosion?" Skipper interupted.

"I escaped, but one wasn't so lucky.."

"Who?!" Skipper yelled.

Kowalski pointed at Private.

Skipper looked at Private in shock. He took a close look. He gasped, now noticing that Private's, usually blue eyes, were now purple. Private was now shaking from head to toe. "Private.. are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be Skippah?" Private said quickly.

"Uh Kowalski, how long will he be like this?"

"24 hours sir."

Skipper took Private's flipper, "What do I do with him?"

"He won't do much," Kowalski answered, "He will just act really hyper, so.." he paused to look at the panicing animals, "Take him back to HQ and I will calm the animals."

Skipper nodded, he picked Private up bridal-style and took him to the HQ.

Private smiled at Skipper. "You're carrying me like I'm your bride!" he giggled, "Are we going to have fun tonight?"

Skipper blushed as he layed Private down in his bunk. "No Private, we won't have fun.."

"Aww.. why not?" Private asked disapointedly.

"Because, you need the rest.."

Private didn't hear the last part, as he was already asleep.

* * *

_Private woke up feeling happy and less hyper. He climbed out of his bunk and looked around for Skipper. He spotted Skipper sitting at their stone table. "Skippah!" Private called happily._

_"What?!" Skipper asked annoyed._

_"I-I was just happy to see you.." Private whispered._

_"Ha! You're happy to see everyone!"_

_"B-but Skippah, I love-"_

_"Love?!" Skipper snapped, "You love me?!" He laughed, "What did you expect? Me to love you back?" He climbed the ladder and out the hatch laughing._

_Private's heart broke, his fear came true. Skipper doesn't love me anymore, he thought sadly. He burst out crying._

Private woke up on the floor of the HQ. He looked up at the bunks, he must have been sleeping for a long time because Kowalski and Rico were in their bunks. _Skippah.._ Remembering the dream Private burst into tears.

"Private, what's wrong?"

Private looked up to see Skipper. "Skippah.."

Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private. "What's wrong.." he whispered.

"I-I had a nightmare.."

"About what?" Skipper asked softly.

"Y-you said y-you didn't l-love me.."

"Oh Private, never think that.." Skipper kissed Private on the forehead. "I will always love you.."

"P-promise?"

"Promise.. now.. do you want some more cuddle time?"

"Yay!"


End file.
